<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwhelmed by Loloorenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597836">Overwhelmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloorenn/pseuds/Loloorenn'>Loloorenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron tries, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Derek is good with anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not too angsty, OC needs a hug, Panic Attacks, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Spencer Reid, Soft Aaron Hotchner, Spilled coffee, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, The BAU is a Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and she gets one, hand holding, rip coffee, so is Dave, too much caffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloorenn/pseuds/Loloorenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is having a bad day, an all around bad day. And then she goes and spills hot coffee all over Spencer, and anxiety kicks into high gear, and then her day gets substantially worse. </p><p>Of course, with a family like hers, her day was bound to get better too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; Original Female Character(s), David Rossi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan &amp; Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau &amp; Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid &amp; Original Female Character(s), The BAU Team &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eleanor and the BAU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie knew it was going to be a bad day when she woke up. It sounds pessimistic, but it’s true. She jolted awake at quarter after three in the morning and knew without a doubt she wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep tonight. Weeks of night terrors had helped her begin building a routine, not a good one, mind you, but a routine nonetheless. She forced herself out of bed, pulling off a sweat-soaked tank top and trading it for a fluffy bathrobe. Limbs shaking, Ellie had managed to wobble down to the kitchen, and start a pot of coffee before downing a glass of water and heading back up towards her bathroom. </p><p>One hot shower later, Ellie was feeling a little bit more like herself, the tendrils of dread left behind from tonights terrifying dream had receded and her thoughts were coming a little bit clearer. She trades her fluffy bathrobe for a night dress and a silken kimono and resigns herself to a few hours of coffee and paperwork before she heads into the office. </p><p>Four hours, three coffees and countless reports later, Ellie rolls into the office, almost forty-five minutes early. She’s only mildly surprised to see Hotch’s office is still dark, not even the boss man is in this early. She sets coffee number four down on her desk, along with her stack of finished reports, and gets herself organized for a day of case consults. </p><p>“You’re here early.” Hotch’s voice sends Ellie nearly out of her seat, startling her into spilling drops of coffee across the case she’s looking at. “Sorry Ellie.” Hotch cracks an apologetic smile, and Ellie tries to return it, barely managing a grimace. </p><p>He thinks you’re a clumsy mess “It’s okay Hotch, it’s not your fault, I’m just jumpy today I guess.” Ellie tries to laugh off the darker truth, her hands still tremble, her heart is pounding even with a small, normal interaction with her boss, her friend, and the small, overly critical voice in her head cruelly mocks her every word. </p><p>“Maybe its time to trade that out.” Hotch jokes slyly, tipping is head towards her half-empty coffee. Ellie forces a laugh and tucks her trembling hands tight between her legs, hiding them from her overly observant boss. </p><p>Hotch’s playful smirk drops minutely and he opens his mouth, probably to ask if she’s okay. “I, uh, I have a bunch of reports for you.” Ellie changes the subject, grabbing the stack of papers to hand to him.</p><p>Hotch’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. “Thank you, looks like Spencer is losing his pace.” He tries a soft joke again, both of them knowing Spencer turns out reports at a lightening speed. Spencer, however, has a normal sleep schedule. </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be done as soon as he walks through those doors.” Hotch nods in agreement before continuing up to his office. Ellie tries to breathe out a sigh of relief, but the pit in her chest stays firmly in place. </p><p>The rest of the team slowly starts to make their way in, Spencer first, five minutes before eight, then David and Emily, right on time, JJ and Penelope shortly following after. Derek is last to file in, a tray of coffees in hand, which he so graciously deposits on everyones desks. </p><p>“I can bring Hotch his, I have to give him my reports anyways.” Spencer volunteers, pulling his stack of reports out of his bag.</p><p>Derek shrugs, “Go for it kid, grab Rossi’s too while you’re at it.” He takes Penelope’s whipped cream covered frappe in hand, heading for her office. Spencer grabs the two remaining coffees from the tray, pinning his reports under his arm and taking all three items up the stairs. </p><p>Ellie digs back into her cases, trying to shake off the feeling of eyes on her, she knows no one is watching her, but it feels like they are, and that’s a hard paranoia to shake. She forces herself to focus on her work, putting in earbuds and drowning out the chatter and noise. </p><p>Of course, it can only work for so long, before her entire boy is trembling, screaming at her to move and just do something, anything. She bolts up and around her desk without looking up, which is definitely why she crashes face first into Spencer, spilling hot coffee over both of them.</p><p>“Ouch! Shit! Fuck! Jesus Christ Ellie!” He yelps, jumping back and frantically setting his cup down to pull the hot, soaked shirt away from his skin. Look what you’ve done you idiot Ellie’s breath kicks up. </p><p>She can’t believe she just hurt him. “I-Fuck I’m so sorry Spencer!” She trips over her words, searching for something to help clean the coffee off of his shirt, his white shirt, that’s going to stain. “I-I’ll get, I’ll, I’ll get you a new shirt I promise!” She fumbles, the stain, that goddamn stain, he’s going to be so man, he’s already mad. </p><p>“I- Shit, ow - I don’t care about the damn shirt Eleanor.” Spencer snaps, yanking it off and leaving him in his tank top, soaked through too. You hurt him. Ellie feels tears burning her eyes, and her shaking hands flutter uselessly trying to help.</p><p>Derek appears beside her and she can’t help flinching away. “Ouch, that’s gotta hurt.” He grimaces empathetically as Spencer strips his tank top off too, revealing strips of reds and splotches of pink across his chest and stomach. He turns to dig through his go bag, but Ellie doesn’t see him turn around. He moves and she flinches again, tripping over her feet and stumbling backwards.</p><p>“Ellie?” Emily calls, her voice sounding far too distant. Ellie turns on her toes, half jogging, half speed walking away as she tries to get a full breath in. </p><p>It’s hard, too hard, her heart seems to take up all of the space in her chest, her lungs refuse to expand. Slamming into the bathroom door, Ellie fumbles with the door handle, forcing herself in and barely making it into a stall before she drops to the floor, folding into a ball. </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit, breathe, you’re fine.” Her voice cracks and escapes through gritted teeth in shallow huffs. Hot tears burn her cheeks, not even a tenth of how hot that coffee was. You hurt him. He hates you. She wouldn’t even blame him. </p><p>Booted feet appear in her vision, sending Ellie reeling back, her head colliding with the wall. Derek crouches in front of her. “Hey Sweetheart, what’s going on?” He asks softly, slowly lowering himself to his knees and analyzing her for a second. Clearly that’s all it takes because he reaches for her hand. </p><p>“Alright Ellie, you’re gonna breathe with me okay?” She nods once, taking another half aborted gasp for air. He’s putting up with you, he hates you too. You’re annoying. Ellie tries to ignore the voice, latching onto Derek’s hand, his warmth. He brings her hand to his chest, her fingers resting in the hollow of his neck, feeling the steady pulse there. </p><p>He traps her hand with his, holding it firmly and taking deep, exaggerated breaths. “C’mon pretty girl, slow, deep breaths with me okay? You’re okay, I’m here for you.” He murmurs soft words of encouragement as Ellie struggles to match their breathing. </p><p>“He hates me.” Ellie mumbles, dropping his hazel gaze for the floor. </p><p>Derek stills for a moment, something clicking. “Who, Spencer? Nah sweetheart, he’s just worried about you right now, he’s okay. He’s not even upset.” Derek reassures her gently, not breaking eye contact even when the door opens. </p><p>“Get out.” His eyes don’t leave hers, and his voice is just as calm and quiet, but more forceful and directed at, Ellie looks up, Hotch. Shit. Hotch.</p><p>Surprisingly, Hotch doesn’t really react, taking in the situation calmly. “What can I do?” He asks quietly. Derek tenses momentarily when he realizes it’s not Emily or JJ coming to check in, but his boss. </p><p>“Get her a glass of water.” A third voice, Dave, pipes in as he walks through the door. Hotch nods, casting one more glance at Ellie before leaving. “Hey there, Topolina, having a rough day?” He asks casually, an Italian endearment rolling off of his tongue soothingly as he comes to crouch slowly beside Derek. </p><p>Ellie nods, looking at Derek pleadingly. “Her and Spence had a small accident with his coffee, freaked her out.” He turns his attention back to her. “We’re just going to sit here for awhile, and breathe, isn’t that right Ellie?” He asks, and Ellie nods. </p><p>“Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?” Dave asks her, already settling in beside her, his back against the wall. Ellie shrugs, it doesn’t really matter. She continues trying to breathe in sync with Derek. </p><p>The door opens again, and Emily slowly enters, holding a cup of water. “Hey guys” She starts casually, like nothing is wrong. “Hotch sent me, he’s helping JJ with Spencer, poor guy feels bad.” Ellie tenses, her breaths kicking up again. </p><p>“Not. Helpful.” Dave mutters to her, and she cringes. </p><p>“Sorry Ellie, He’s not upset with you, he just wants to make sure you’re okay, that’s all I meant.” He’s not mad? He’s worried about her? Ellie watches Dave take the water from Emily, and her cheeks heat up when her free hand is trembling too much for her to take a sip without his hand to steady the glass. </p><p>Emily catches her eye, giving her a reassuring smile and making some absurd hand gesture that surely means I love you until Ellie giggles softly. “There’s that smile” Emily cracks one of her own. “Should I tell the rest of your team that you just need another minute or so?” Emily asks, and before Derek or Dave can answer, Ellie nods. “Great, take your time.” </p><p>“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, okay pretty girl?” Derek murmurs to her, shuffling closer, and shifting his weight on his knees. </p><p>Ellie nods. “I-“ Her voice cracks, and Dave helps her take another sip of water. “I want to apologize to Spence.” She admits, leaning into Dave when he reaches to put an arm around her.</p><p>“Topolina, you have nothing to apologize for, accidents happen, Spencer knows that.” Dave reminds her, pulling her tight against him in such a gentle, fatherly way, it brings tears to her eyes. With Derek’s thumb stroking soothingly across the back of her hand, and Dave’s tight hug, it’s hard not to feel loved. </p><p>Her breaths have evened out, and her heart rate drops. Derek pulls her hand away from his chest, lifting it instead to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “Exactly, but if you want to see the pretty boy, we can go out there together okay?” Ellie nods. </p><p>Together, Dave and Derek help Ellie to stand on wobbly legs, Dave keeping his arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her steady while Derek leads her by the hand out of the bathroom. Spencer nearly trips over himself brushing past JJ over to them. </p><p>“Ellie, hey, are you okay?” He asks, taking Derek’s place in holding her hand, reaching with his other hand to grab her shoulder gently. Derek pulls back, heading over to talk to Hotch, while Dave rubs her back once and steps away. </p><p>Ellie, pulling Spencer into a shaky hug, nods. “Yeah, Spencer, I’m, I’m sorry.” Spencer hugs her back, shaking his head</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, doesn’t even hurt anymore, I’m sorry I scared you.” He apologizes, holding her tighter for a moment before pulling back. </p><p>Ellie shrugs a shoulder, “It happens, it’s not your fault Spence.” Spencer doesn’t let go of her hand, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“So we’re okay?” He sounds almost nervous, and Ellie’s heart aches, he was just as worried as she was. </p><p>She’s nodding before she realizes, pulling him into another hard hug, her fingers threading into his hair gently. “Yeah, love, we’re good.” Once they’ve pulled back again, both smiling, both relieved, Derek approaches again. </p><p>“Hey Sweetheart, boss man wants to talk to you.” Nerves jump back up Ellie’s body when she notices Hotch has disappeared. “Relax, he’s just worries.” Derek murmurs, rubbing her back. </p><p>Spencer squeezes her hand, “He was really concerned about you, kept asking JJ if he could do anything else for you.” He assures her, and JJ’s soft smile and head tilt tells her that Spencer is telling the truth. </p><p>“I’ll walk you up.” Dave offers, holding his arm out in a mock prince gesture that Ellie dramatically swoons over, taking his arm. Spencer’s giggle is enough to give her another boost of confidence. </p><p>Still, she nervously glances back at Derek, who gestures to his desk. “I’ll be right here, pretty girl.”</p><p>“And I’m right next door.” Dave murmurs, guiding her up the stairs towards Hotch’s office, which feels much more intimidating than usual. </p><p>Ellie nods, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door and casting a nervous glance at Dave, who stands in his own doorway and gives her a smile. “Ellie, come in.” Hotch calls gently, “close the door.” </p><p>Ellie shuts the door, trying to ignore the jolts of panic it causes, having cut off an escape route. Not that she’s going to need one, she reminds herself that this is Hotch, her boss but more importantly her friend. </p><p>“Hotch-“ He holds up a hand and cuts her off</p><p>“Aaron.” </p><p>“…Aaron, I’m really sorry about what just happened, it’s unprofessional I know.” It feels weird using his first name, but somehow, it also fits. Everyone else gets a first name from her unless they’re in the field with other officers. </p><p>Aaron shakes his head, “You don’t have to apologize for something you have no control over, I may not be as well versed as Derek or Dave, but I know what a panic attack is Ellie.” She purses her lips tight and nods, slowly crossing the room to take a seat across from her. </p><p>“So… Why, why did you want to see me?” She asks, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She’s no where near as worked up as she was ten minutes ago, but the tendrils of anxiety are beginning to creep back up on her. </p><p>Hotch must see this, because he gets up from his desk and comes to sit in the other chair beside her, turning it so he’s facing her. “You were off even before the accident with Spencer, so I know it’s not just that, I’m wondering if everything is okay with you.” It’s not a question, he knows something is wrong, but he’s giving her an out. She could say all is fine and walk out right now and he wouldn’t push her, Aaron is good at that. </p><p>But that won’t get them anywhere. So Ellie takes a deep breath. “I messed up my medications last week, I forgot them when we went to Georgia and didn’t take them again until we got back, they’re trying to build in my system again, and one of the side effects is night terrors. So, I’ve, uh, I’ve been pretty sleep deprived and on edge and today is just not a good day for me.” Ellie spills it all in one breath, staring at the floor. </p><p>“Would you like to go home for the day? I can call you if we get a case.” Ellie is shaking her head before Aaron finishes his offer. </p><p>She can’t justify going home because of her anxiety, she’s not fifteen anymore. “No, Aaron, thank you, but I need to stay and get something done.” Aaron nods, thinking to himself with a soft frown of concern before his eyes land on the couch.”</p><p>“If you want, you’re more than welcome to work in here today, or, anytime you’re feeling like this.” Aaron’s voice is casual, but Ellie knows how much he cares if he’s offering his private space for her comfort. </p><p>She finds the idea of turning him down again and nods. “I- That would be really nice, Aaron, thank you.” Her voice cracks and he reaches out to rest a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Of course, Ellie, anything you need, you just ask okay?” She gets up to get her things and he stands with her. With barely a hesitation, she throws her arms around her boss, and he only hesitates for a second before hugging her back. “We’re all here for you, and I promise no one is thinking any less of you right now.” He murmurs. </p><p>Ellie goes back downstairs to collect her case files for today, telling her friends quietly that she’s going to work in Aaron’s office, but to text her if they needed anything. Dave meets her at the stairs again. </p><p>“Topolina where might you be off to?” Dave asks, half teasingly, half concerned. </p><p>Ellie smiles at him, hitching her bag over her shoulder. “Aaron’s office, I’m gonna work in there for today.”</p><p>“Aaron’s office.” Dave raises his eyebrows. “Guess he’s got a new favourite child,” he catches the look in her eye. “Kidding, at some point or another, everyone ends up on Aaron’s couch, that’s what it’s there for, don’t hesitate to use it, or mine for the record.” </p><p>Ellie smiles softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek gently, “Thank you,” She begins climbing the stairs before turning. “Oh! What does Topolina mean anyways?” She calls after him. Dave smiles fondly, turning back to her. </p><p>“Little Mouse.” He tells her, his eyes sparkling with amusement as Ellie’s jaw drops in false offence even as her chest warms with love. </p><p>He starts walking back to Derek’s desk, “Little mouse!? You think I’m Mousey??” She calls after him, laughing a little when she sees his shoulders shake. </p><p>“It’s an endearing trait, Topolina!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>